Flicker of a Hint
by kogasgal27
Summary: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. Yaoi, yay! Let's see what happens when these two have weird urges throughout the day! Read and Review please!
1. Flicker of a Hint

Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. Yaoi, yay! It's my first one, hehe. Yahoo, I've had an addiction with these two lately and there honestly aren't enough stories of them together so that's where this one comes in! It's a one shot and I hope everyone is in character! It took me about three weeks to finish, I've been working really hard on it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks.

Flicker of a Hint

Grimmjow sighed as he listened to Aizen drone on about their next plan. He honestly didn't care about protecting Heuco Mundo or Aizen. All he wanted was to kill that stupid Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed again; he really wanted to leave already. He couldn't stand this guy's annoying voice any longer. Did he really believe that everyone sitting at the table cared? He had no patients to waste time here. After he sighed for a third time Ulquiorra shot him an angry look.

Grimmjow had just sighed. Ulquiorra glanced at him. It was annoying when he saw the Sexta Espada so bored with Aizen-sama's speech. It was disrespectful to look so distaining at their leader. Ulquiorra turned back to Aizen-sama, listening intently. He would do anything to help the boss. Aizen-sama usually wanted his constant attention and guidance, but lately he had been spending more time and planning with Gin. Grimmjow sighed for a third time and Ulquiorra glared at him angrily.

Grimmjow's eyes downcast and he caught himself before he sighed for a fourth time. He growled angrily when Aizen continued on in his droning voice. Grimmjow looked back at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra could make him so angry sometimes. Just because he was the Cuatro Espada didn't make him any better. His emerald green eyes were glued on Aizen's shifting arms as he emphasized something. The bright eyes then shifted to meet the sea blue ones that had been staring. The sixth Espada quickly looked back down at his hands. He hoped Ulquiorra hadn't noticed his staring.

Ulquiorra shook his head as Grimmjow looked down. The fourth Espada shrugged and moved his eyes in time with Aizen-sama's explaining hands. When Ulquiorra felt eyes looking at him he turned back to Grimmjow. The blue eyes went down again with embarrassment. He wondered why the lower ranked Espada had been staring at him so intently. Had Grimmjow thought he wouldn't notice?

"All right my Espada. Do not touch any of the people who have entered Heuco Mundo without my permission," Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth in agitation. He had so been looking forward to going after Ichigo and getting his revenge. He clenched and unclenched the hand that had been repaired by the girl Aizen was so interested in.

Ulquiorra pushed open the large swinging doors and let all the other Espada leave. He watched as Aizen-sama and Gin left through another door. He wondered what was going on between those two that concealed such secrecy. Perhaps a new plan was formulating that he was not involved in.

When Grimmjow attempted to go past, Ulquiorra spoke, "Try to obey Aizen-sama for once, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glared at him, "I'll listen to Aizen when you stop being his lap dog."

Ulquiorra flung his head back letting jet-black locks of hair fall away from his eyes which now shown with rage. He defended with indigence, "I do not do everything that Aizen-sama tells me."

Grimmjow laughed, "Yeah ok."

"Don't test me Grimmjow," Ulquiorra growled.

Grimmjow shrugged. He couldn't help it, but he loved to get on Ulquiorra's nerves. He felt so much pleasure when he saw the rage burning in those fascinating green eyes. Often he found himself wondering what the fourth Espada was thinking of at the moment since it wasn't often that Ulquiorra showed anyone, let alone him, emotions. Ulquiorra was a tad sexy with the frown across his pale face, Grimmjow admitted.

Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow's retreating form. The teal haired Espada's stance was overly confident and expectant. It was almost like the sixth Espada was trying to get a rise out of him. Was he? The rage Ulquiorra felt quickly subsided. He didn't want to give Grimmjow the pleasure of seeing him being worked up on purpose. He was embarrassed at himself for even letting this much emotion show. Usually he was as emotionless as a teacup, but for some reason this arrancar got him to show emotion.

Ulquiorra pushed past the other member of the group and sauntered off to his room. Grimmjow's face contorted into a look of disappointment. He had been expecting the other Espada to flip out on him. Grimmjow loved to be engaged in some kind of battle or fight.

When Ulquiorra was safely tucked in his room, he collapsed onto his bed. Aizen-sama didn't need him at the moment and he couldn't fight any of the Shinigami so he found himself with unwanted free time. He picked up a book on his desk. It was written in fine print and was something Aizen-sama told him to read. Ulquiorra had been putting off the fact of reading it, but since he had the time he decided he might as well. He opened it and turned through the first few pages. After he read two pages into the book he slammed it shut. How could Aizen-sama read this? Ulquiorra admitted he wasn't one of the most interesting creatures, but that book was just plain boring, even for him.

Ulquiorra put his sword back on his belt and left his room. He went to the studio where all the workout equipment was and target practice. The Cuatro Espada had never actually trained in the room before, but his boredom lead him to this. Honestly he didn't need the practice, but at least it would be something to do. When he entered to his surprise, Grimmjow was already in there. Ulquiorra couldn't believe everywhere he went the Sexta Espada was. Why couldn't he find something to entertain him with that didn't include being annoyed? Wasn't there a quiet place he could relax alone?

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I came for target practice," Ulquiorra retorted in his monotone voice as if it was the most obvious answer out there.

"Never seen you in here before," Grimmjow stated as he continued to lift the heavy weights.

Ulquiorra first wondered why Grimmjow was talking so nicely, it was unlike his normal tone, and then he wondered why the other arrancar was making small talk with him anyways. The sixth Espada had streaks of sweat running down the partly visible part of his chest. Ulquiorra shifted his green eyes to the target. He decided he wouldn't be able to practice in there after all.

Grimmjow pushed up and down letting the weights click and clank loudly. He couldn't understand why the other arrancar seemed to be everywhere. It almost seemed like he was wandering around with nothing to do, but Grimmjow doubted that. Aizen always kept the fourth Espada on his toes. He glanced over to the other Espada who was standing by the target, surprised to see Ulquiorra looking at him. Grimmjow watched those green eyes move quickly away from him. He wondered why he suddenly felt himself so fascinated with the higher leveled Espada.

Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra turn to the door and start to leave. Grimmjow hurriedly grabbed a towel to whip his face off and followed after the other.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to see the other arrancar walking a good distance behind him, but wasn't hiding it. What did Grimmjow want now?

Ulquiorra vanished then reappeared behind the other Espada grabbing his arm and turning it behind his back, "What do you want now Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow smirked triumphantly. He had gotten the reaction he had wanted from the other man, "I was just heading to my room dude."

Ulquiorra couldn't hide the flicker of surprise that crossed his face for almost a moment.

"I thought you'd rather have the whole training room to yourself since you obviously didn't want me in there."

Ulquiorra once again felt the threat of a challenge in Grimmjow's voice, but he wasn't sure on whether or not he wanted to act on it. If he engaged himself in a battle with the teal haired Espada he wasn't sure he could control himself and he didn't only mean his strength. He had had odd urges lately that even he didn't expect. Without Aizen-sama's constant attention he honestly was feeling a little lonely. As much as he didn't want to admit it he couldn't change the fact that it was there and that it was bothering him.

Grimmjow could almost see a flicker of consideration in the prospects. Did Ulquiorra really having nothing better to spend his time on? Grimmjow could see the uncertainty in the other's eyes and it was reflected within him. The unusual ideas and notions he felt confused and irked him to no end. Why was he suddenly and unexpectedly having weird, he wasn't going to go into any further detail then that, thoughts about the smaller arrancar. And having the fourth Espada's nails digging into the flesh around his wrist wasn't making it any easier on him. As much as he wanted to deny it he felt his cock start to jerk into an erection. Did Ulquiorra really turn him on that much?

"Go back to your room then," Ulquiorra ordered letting go of the blue-eyed Espada's arm.

"Only if you come with me," Grimmjow countered.

This time Ulquiorra couldn't contain the surprise that traced over his features. That had been just the reaction Grimmjow wanted. The Cuatro Espada really had been thinking about him and that gave Grimmjow all the permission he needed.

With his freed arm Grimmjow yanked Ulquiorra's wrist letting the other arrancar fall against the wall. Grimmjow grabbed the other wrist with his left hand and pushed Ulquiorra harder against the marble wall.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Ulquiorra questioned although his voice betrayed him. The unexpectedness of contact and the harsh grips had left him speechless. His usually emotionless face couldn't be quelled. All day long he had been giving away everything he felt and thought, and now it had backfired on him.

Grimmjow ignored the question and moved to Ulquiorra's ear, "I told you I want you to come to my room."

Grimmjow bit down on the earlobe after he had uttered the small phrase. Ulquiorra's breath caught. Was Grimmjow honestly doing what he thought he was doing? Ulquiorra tried to squirm away from the larger man, but the steal grip held him in place. Grimmjow's mouth left the lobe and worked its way down the pale-skinned throat. 

It tickled Ulquiorra immensely, but he would not let Grimmjow know that fact, as he stayed motionless. Grimmjow moved his knee up so it now held Ulquiorra's left hand against the wall and he moved his finger along the pants line of Ulquiorra's uniform. The green eyes opened a little wider. Was Grimmjow suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

As quickly as it had happened Grimmjow jumped away and spoke quickly before he vanished, "We'll have to continue this later."

Ulquiorra had just enough time to smooth out his uniform and gain composure before Aizen-sama turned the corner. When the brown haired man saw his most dedicated arrancar he smiled.

"I was just looking for you Ulquiorra," Aizen commented.

"And here I am," Ulquiorra told.

"Follow me then."

Ulquiorra followed his commander and chief to his private office. He sat down in the seat across from the older man and kept his eyes fixed on Aizen-sama as the man started one of his long and rambling explanations of something. Truthfully Ulquiorra couldn't concentrate on a word the man said. His thoughts kept shifting back to Grimmjow and what he had done. No one had ever laid a hand on him before, let alone in the way Grimmjow had. What had the other Espada been trying to prove, if anything? His hand involuntarily moved up to his neck as he traced the spot Grimmjow's mouth had been on. It felt good. He blinked twice. Had he just thought it felt good? There was no way he thought anything Grimmjow could do was good. He shook his head and moved his eyes back to his leader. He had to get those dirty thoughts out of his mind and quickly.

Grimmjow was sprawled on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head. Why had he done that to Ulquiorra? Yes, those thoughts had been running through him all day, but he didn't know how badly he had wanted to touch the man until he felt Ulquiorra grab hold of his arm. It was odd. Now that he had done it there was no turning back. He had felt Ulquiorra's soft snow-white skin and it left him itching for more. Stupid Aizen always ruined everything he noted. Grimmjow kept replaying the look of surprise that shone in the emerald eyes. He definitely thought it was a good look for the black haired man. He hoped Aizen was finished with Ulquiorra by now because he was getting anxious. No matter, he decided he would go wait for Ulquiorra in his room. That would be something the Cuatro Espada definitely wouldn't expect.

Ulquiorra managed to hear half of what Aizen-sama had said, but he was still pretty clueless, not that he would let the leader know that, mind you. When he reached his door he felt pulsing from within. That was unexpected. He pushed the door open too peeved and confused to care. He just wanted to take a nice hot shower and do nothing else for the rest of the night. The day had just been too weird and he was ready for it to end.

His ambitions were cut short however when Grimmjow emerged from a shadow catching the fellow Espada off guard for the umpteenth time that day.

Ulquiorra sighed, "What do you want now Grimmjow?"

"I want to finish what I started," he purred like a kitten.

Ulquiorra was taken aback by the sensual tone. He had no time to react before he was pushed up against the wall for the second time that day. This time Grimmjow wasn't as tender as he licked and sucked on the juniper of his neck. Grimmjow nipped and bit leaving red fang marks all over Ulquiorra's body. Grimmjow ran a rough hand over the toned, but smaller stomach than his. He ran a light fingernail over Ulquiorra's hardening nipple. In return he got a small gasp from the black haired arrancar. Grimmjow started to push Ulquiorra's white jacket off before the fourth Espada freed himself.

Grimmjow teased, "I get such a sweet sound for one little touch?"

Ulquiorra indignantly glared at the teal haired man, "What makes you think you're worthy of touching me?"

That remark intrigued Grimmjow to no end. First off he expected Ulquiorra to be a lot angrier. Second he expected Ulquiorra to attack him and tell him to get out. Lastly he thought only Aizen was allowed to play with his favorite toy. The way Ulquiorra spoke showed that if Grimmjow could play his cards right, he might get a chance with the fourth Espada.

"So you're saying I could be worthy of touching you?" Grimmjow asked leisurely. He didn't want to seem too eager and miss his chance.

Ulquiorra just shrugged without so much as a backward glance as he moved to his desk. He truthfully didn't know why he had just given Grimmjow such hope. Or why he was acting so, to the sixth Espada, but one thing was clear: his body wanted Grimmjow as much as Grimmjow wanted him.

"I thought you were off limits," Grimmjow confided as he walked around to the bed, jumping on it and letting himself bounce twice.

Ulquiorra's head turned sharply at the statement, "Why is that?"

"Cuz you're Aizen's play thing."

Ulquiorra's green eyes glazed over in untold rage. That was one point that struck a nerve. He advanced to the Sexta Espada and pounced on him. He pinned him to the bed with his hands over his head. Deep blue eyes opened in surprise then they relaxed.

"I am not Aizen-sama's play thing," Ulquiorra corrected.

Although Ulquiorra didn't realize it, Grimmjow had gotten exactly what he wanted. Ulquiorra was now straddling his hips. The Cuatro Espada had control for the moment, but the tides could just as easily turn.

Grimmjow smirked uncontrollably. He reached up a talented hand and grabbed Ulquiorra's hips tenderly. It kept him perched on top of Grimmjow. When Ulquiorra realized that was Grimmjow's idea all along he tried to dismount, but was trapped there by the teal haired man's strong arms.

"Let go," Ulquiorra growled in warning.

Normally Grimmjow would resign and give into the higher rank, but he wasn't going to this time. He had had these urges for the entire day and honestly a few other times. Now that Ulquiorra was within his grasps he was going to take full advantage of it.

Ulquiorra was infuriated now. Grimmjow was totally ignoring his order on purpose and on top of that he was touching him all over. Ulquiorra couldn't deny that the touches were nice, but he wouldn't let Grimmjow have the satisfaction of knowing.

Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra's face contorting with his different thoughts. He decided this would be the perfect time to flip the smaller arrancar under himself. After the task was completed he ripped open the fair skinned man's jacket. He was enjoying himself a little too much.

Ulquiorra went limp. He wasn't going to fight the larger Espada any longer. He was fed up and done with it. He didn't like to be tossed around like a toy and that was exactly what Grimmjow was doing to him. Whether he wanted the caresses or not he had them now. His arm shot up quickly and he yanked Grimmjow's jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground by the bed. The sudden friction left red-raw streaks going down the other's arms. Then he placed both hands on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow's smirk only widened as he finally got the fourth Espada to play along with him. Ulquiorra quickly knocked Grimmjow backwards and switched their positions once again. As sneaky as Grimmjow could be, Ulquiorra could match him evenly. The black haired Espada held Grimmjow down by his shoulders and then started to nip and bite on his shoulder, neck, ear, and jaw line.

Grimmjow was taken aback at first, but soon accepted the touches with gratitude. As emotionless as Ulquiorra had acted, Grimmjow could feel the want in him now. Ulquiorra had such skilled hands he was surprised. Perhaps the fair skinned arrancar was more experienced then he had let on.

Ulquiorra read the look perfectly, "Or maybe I'm just a natural."

Grimmjow laughed thoroughly entertained, "Maybe I'm a natural too."

Grimmjow backed up his statement by literarily ripping Ulquiorra's clothes off his body. Ulquiorra blinked his eyes and realized with surprise that he was butt naked. He hurried in returning the favor by pulling off all of his partner's clothes. Only once they were both naked did they take the time to observe each other's bodies. Grimmjow's slightly tanned skin was glistening with little sweat droplets. His very toned abs were flexing and un-flexing as his large arms moved. Ulquiorra's fair skin was a little pink from his excursions and his clear-cut muscles didn't move. When blue and green met they jumped each other's bones. Fragile pink lips crashed into rosy red ones and the fire started to radiate in between them.

Before anything could get more heated Ulquiorra broke the kiss and held his partner down firmly, "If you want to get anything tonight Grimmjow, I suggest you take back what you said about Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow seemed to be thinking of what Ulquiorra meant then realization struck him, "Oh you mean about him and you?"

Ulquiorra growled angrily, "There is no him and I."

Grimmjow shrugged, but Ulquiorra tightened the pressure between himself and the bed, cutting off blood circulation to the other.

Grimmjow let a chuckle escape his lips and he gave up against the other, "All right Ulquiorra, you win. There's no Aizen and you."

After that statement Ulquiorra loosened the hold, but still kept him harshly against the bed. His face had an odd expression on it that Grimmjow had no idea what to make of.

He spoke again, "What, what else?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "There is nothing else, you said what I wanted."

"Then why are you giving me that look?"

"It's the first time I've heard you call me by my name in that way."

Grimmjow seemed to be debating if it were true and when he couldn't prove its falsity he shrugged. He grabbed Ulquiorra by the back of the neck and pulled his face down to his own and pushed his lips onto the green-eyed arrancar's. He started to run his fingertips around Ulquiorra's stomach, seemingly too soft to be his own touch. When Ulquiorra started to moan uncontrollably, Grimmjow had a distinct notion that Ulquiorra was a pro with this.

Ulquiorra batted Grimmjow's hand away soon after and attempted to move his tongue into the other's mouth. When Grimmjow wouldn't comply and give him entrance, he nipped at the bottom lip, but continued with his other ministrations. There would be more time later to force the other's mouth into submission. He started to fondle Grimmjow's ball sac with such softness, but roughness that made the teal haired Espada almost want to melt… almost. 

When Ulquiorra had had his fun he let Grimmjow take the reins. Grimmjow first took one nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over the sensitive tip. He massaged the other one between his thumb and index finger. He switched back and forth evenly distributing his attentions. Ulquiorra relaxed significantly at the amazing touches. When Grimmjow felt the smaller Espada relax he moved his mouth back to the other's and tried to gain entrance to Ulquiorra's mouth, but he was just as stubborn. Grimmjow hadn't conceited to him, so Ulquiorra would not conceit either. Neither would back down and they started to kiss ferociously, each trying to win dominance over the other. Whoever won now, would definitely have the upper hand in what was to follow.

Thinking about what was going to follow made Ulquiorra lose concentration for a moment, but it was enough to throw him off. His mouth opened ever so slightly and Grimmjow took the advantage to push his tongue in, forcing the other to open his mouth wider. When that happened Grimmjow started to explore every crevasse and gum line inside the other's mouth. As he gained dominance over Ulquiorra, he started to show it. He flipped Ulquiorra under him so that the soft white stomach was resting on the now sweat stained sheets and held him down so he could do whatever he pleased with the other. Ulquiorra attempted to fight it for only a slight moment before he gave in and let the other reign supreme. Grimmjow was a lower rank than him, but he supposed just this once he could let the other have the upper hand, and he wasn't talking about ranks anymore.

Grimmjow swiftly moved his hand to Ulquiorra's backside and ran a rough hand over his butt cheeks. Ulquiorra shivered in pleasure at the new sensation. No one had ever touched him there before. He assumed it was because Aizen-sama would probably kill anyone who went near the Cuatro Espada with impure thoughts. Ulquiorra wondered for a brief second what Aizen-sama would do if he found them together right then and there, just like that. He probably wouldn't be able to do much since he wouldn't want to destroy the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow had had enough run-ins with the unhappy leader and Ulquiorra didn't want to add to it. His mind was rushed back to the present when he felt a pointer finger and thumb start to intrude on his asshole.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra's mind started to wander. How could he be thinking of something else at a time like this? Grimmjow was so intent on the other arrancar, but it seemed like Ulquiorra was showing him no attention what so ever. Well that was definitely going to change right then and there. He put his pointer and thumb into his mouth and sucked on them to get them nicely coated with saliva. He would have had Ulquiorra suck on them for him, but then he would lose the mood of surprise and he had an underlying feeling that the other Espada could possibly bite his fingers off. He placed his pointer finger and thumb on the tender skin around the other's asshole and started to push them inside, stretching the skin significantly. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped back into focus and rested on Grimmjow's pleased blue orbs. Grimmjow couldn't contain the triumph he felt at seeing Ulquiorra's face contort into an odd expression when the fingers dug deeper.

Ulquiorra promised himself he would not give in to any pain and show it to Grimmjow. Perhaps if he just kept an optimistic mind set it could be avoided.

"How does that feel?" Grimmjow murmured against his skin while placing his middle finger in to help the other two.

Ulquiorra let a half smile cross his face, but spoke no words. It was a very unusual feeling having Grimmjow's fingers touching him in that place.

When Grimmjow was satisfied with his work, he took a deep breath and let a slow smile cross his face. He positioned himself on top of the higher ranked arrancar comfortably, letting his tip hover above the tight opening. Ulquiorra eyed Grimmjow over his shoulder, but didn't pull away. That was a good sign for Grimmjow. Maybe he'd be able to have as much fun as he had hoped for. With a loud grunt he pushed his length all the way into Ulquiorra's asshole.

The first thing that flashed through Ulquiorra's mind was that it wasn't as bad as he had expected. He really hadn't imagined that he would ever let another guy ever do this to him, let alone Grimmjow, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. When he felt well acquainted with the organ inside his body he arched his back up, giving Grimmjow more access and pushing him in deeper. This cute little act made Grimmjow give a low growl in pleasure.

Ulquiorra smirked and repeated an earlier response given to him; "I get such a sweet sound for one little touch?"

Grimmjow chuckled slightly, "I guess I deserved that one, but you definitely deserve this one."

Ulquiorra expected a catchy come back only to feel Grimmjow's hand circle around his throbbing and ignored member. Ulquiorra's breath caught at the feeling of having Grimmjow inside of him while grabbing his length. Grimmjow started to pull out of the smaller man only to slam back into him moments later. Grimmjow started out slow, but was just too hot and heated to control himself. He continued to fuck the other faster and harder while pumping Ulquiorra's dick in time with his thrusts.

Grimmjow was having a blast smashing into Ulquiorra's white ass. When Grimmjow angled his cock a little higher and more to the left Ulquiorra let out a most pleasurable gasp. When Grimmjow heard the sound he attempted to hit the spot over and over again. Ulquiorra was almost seeing stars in front of his eyes as the larger arrancar kept hitting his prostate. He wrapped his fingers around teal colored tendrils and yanked hard on Grimmjow's head. This only made Grimmjow increase the pressure and pace ten fold. Ulquiorra's butt muscles clenched tighter adding more friction between Grimmjow's dick and Ulquiorra's butt cheeks. It was a most pleasurable and exciting feeling as they just soared higher and higher together.

Both wished they could go on like that for another few hours, but sadly their bodies couldn't comply. Each could feel the other close to release. Regretfully Grimmjow quickened the pace further still, so they could end it with a bang. Grimmjow with a low and throaty groan released his seed inside of Ulquiorra, whereas the other with a soft guttural moan squirted his seed all over the sheets. Both collapsed onto the bed, fully spent.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra slowly, earning him another groan and giving one up as well. Grimmjow stared at the arrancar who faced him with his eyes closed peacefully. He had a sudden urge to move a piece of Ulquiorra's black hair from covering his eyelid, but decided to refrain. That probably would be a little too sentimental for him.

Ulquiorra sighed deeply with his eyes closed. He just needed to rest for a moment. He wondered if Grimmjow was going to get up and leave or stay. He kind of wanted the other Espada to stay, but he'd never admit it, so he would just accept it if Grimmjow stayed or went.

Grimmjow rolled onto his back and pulled the sheet up to about his belly button. He was curious to see if Ulquiorra would make him go or let him stay. He kind of wanted to stay, but wasn't sure if the other would let him or not. It wasn't really an awkward situation or anything.

When Ulquiorra heard the rustling sheets as Grimmjow moved them to his liking, he could tell the other meant to stay. That was fine with him. Without opening his eyes he reached a hand over and traced the thick scar that ran down Grimmjow's chest.

"You should get that fixed," Ulquiorra commented.

"You should blow me next time," Grimmjow countered.

Ulquiorra opened one eye with a smirk creeping up his face, "And you should let me fuck you next time."

Grimmjow laughed. This was definitely going to be a fun relationship.


	2. Truthfully

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're awesome! It seems like a few of you liked it and wanted another chapter so here it is, yay! If I think of anything else then I'll add another chapter to feed your appetite, hehe. Hope everyone enjoys the second part. Wow, this one took me four weeks to write, longer that the first one. Please review and enjoy, thank you!

Truthfully

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow often passed each other in the hallway. Truthfully they tried to avoid each other and truthfully they tried to grab a secret glimpse of each other whenever they could. They never really had awkward conversations and never acted differently towards each other, but truthfully they were each changed by the encounter. Not that either of them would ever admit it though.

Grimmjow couldn't keep the night out of his thoughts as hard as he would try to push it to the back of his mind; it kept popping back up. Every time he saw the shorter arrancar he'd get a vision of something the other had been doing whether it be moaning or grinding his hips. He truthfully wanted the other man again… more than again. He wanted to bang the crap out of Ulquiorra every night, not that he ever thought it was going to happen, but he could dream couldn't he? He didn't think he'd be able to seduce the other man again. Ulquiorra passed him in the hall.

Ulquiorra felt deprived lately. He didn't know why or how. He had never felt anything like this before and he didn't know where the feelings where coming from. He could easily talk to any arrancar with his expressionless face and have no problems, but Grimmjow was so different. Controlling his face while the other was around had become a difficult chore and not one he enjoyed. He couldn't tell if the other noticed or not, but he hoped not. Truthfully he didn't know what was wrong with him. How could one person make you have feelings you never thought you could or ever would have? Grimmjow passed him in the hall.

Grimmjow glanced over his left shoulder and watched the other's retreating form from the corner of his eye. Ulquiorra hadn't even looked at him or acknowledged his presence. He hated when the other Espada treated him so. He didn't get why they couldn't have a mercy fuck every once in a while, it had been three weeks since the first time. He thought he had been an exceptionally good boy for Aizen lately. Couldn't Ulquiorra give him at least some credit for behaving well? He sighed and kept on his way towards his room.

Ulquiorra shot a look over his left shoulder only to see that Grimmjow kept on going as if he hadn't just passed by. Grimmjow had been exceedingly difficult lately. Not that he was acting up, because actually he'd been behaving quite good and that was the frustrating part. He knew Grimmjow loved to be the center of attention and at someone's throat all the time, usually his. Although he wished Grimmjow were doing something else to his throat… cough, anyways it was bothersome. He hadn't been able to yell at the other man for at least a week now and it was spirit dampening. He inhaled deeply and continued on the route to his room.

Ichimaru Gin observed the two without their knowledge. Neither had seen him lurking near by. He had been on his way to speak with Aizen when the hopeful glances of the two high-ranked Espada had caught his eyes. There was definitely something going on between them. And he was curious to help out. Maybe if they acted on what they felt, Heuco Mundo wouldn't be as bothersome as it was now.

He called out to the two men, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, come here."

Both turned abruptly with surprise. Neither had even noticed the former captain standing near them. Then gorgeous blue eyes met emerald green eyes and both eyes shifted away from the gaze they wished they could keep.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"I needed ya two to do sumthin' fer me," he replied vaguely.

"And what's that?" Grimmjow continued.

"Both of ya should go into the book room and I'll be along soon."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," Ichimaru replied while waving his hands in a dismissive way.

Both arrancar sighed deeply and walked side by side to the book room. It was the perfect opportunity for them to be stuck together and confess everything. It would be so easy if they would both just lay everything out on the table and get it over with, but neither gave in so easily.

Ulquiorra was unusually uncomfortable and decided he needed to say something to the sixth Espada, "What do you think he needs us to do?"

"Probably wants us to read him a book," Grimmjow chuckled trying to soften the mood.

"No one ever comes in here," Ulquiorra stated.

"Yeah."

Neither arrancar was looking at each other; they both turned and twisted their heads in odd shapes and weird directions to avoid the contact of their eyes. What was wrong with the both of them?

Ulquiorra finally let his curiousness over take his uneasiness and let his bright eyes observe the other. His jaw nearly dropped open when he gazed at Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked defensively under the intent stare.

Suddenly a smirk overtook the fourth Espada's face, "You fixed your scar."

Grimmjow looked down at his bare chest, then shrugged, "Yeah, I thought it was time for a change."

The pleased smirk never faltered, "You did it for me didn't you, Grimmjow?"

"What? No way," Grimmjow shifted nervously.

Ulquiorra's hips swayed seductively as he moved closer to the Sexta Espada and breathed in his ear, "That night when I told you, you should."

"N- no," Grimmjow stuttered, cursing himself for being so easily broken down. How could Ulquiorra make him feel this way? It was just so odd and unusual… but he really liked it. Especially when the jacket shifted off the Cuatro Espada's shoulder slightly, revealing the beautiful creamy white skin.

"And your good behavior. Does that have anything to do with me too?"

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow dismissed the notions.

"I always liked it when we were arguing and at each other's throats," Ulquiorra's smooth talking alone was making Grimmjow grow so hard. It very well didn't go unnoticed by the smaller arrancar and he continued, "I'll do what you said I should, if you'll do what I said you should."

The conversation Ulquiorra was speaking of quickly flashed back into Grimmjow's mind.

"_You should get that fixed," Ulquiorra commented._

"_You should blow me next time," Grimmjow countered._

Ulquiorra opened one eye with a smirk creeping up his face, "And you should let me fuck you next time."

Grimmjow raised one eyebrow and looked at Ulquiorra carefully. If he let Ulquiorra do that, maybe it would make their relationship a little more permanent. Though he'd never been on the receiving end before. Plus he had the strange impression that Ulquiorra would be amazing at giving head. Was he thinking too much a head of what was to come, no pun intended he chuckled slightly.

He let a grin cross his face, "All right go for it."

The eagerly pleased look on Ulquiorra's face definitely couldn't be quelled now. He'd let Grimmjow have all the control last time and that wasn't going to be the case of how they played this time. The black haired arrancar dropped to his knees gracefully and started to undo the bottom half of Grimmjow's outfit. When the pants had slipped down to Grimmjow's ankles, Ulquiorra grabbed hold of the firm buttocks for support with one hand and grabbed the partially erect member. After only two light touches Grimmjow was fully erect and waiting impatiently for the fourth Espada to continue. He didn't think they'd get started so quickly, but since Ulquiorra seemed so eager Grimmjow wasn't going to complain.

"Seems like you can get hard for me pretty fast," Ulquiorra teased.

Grimmjow smirked down at the other arrancar. It had only been the second time Ulquiorra had teased him, but he loved it already. He really could have such a good sense of humor when he was in the mood and wanted to.

But then again Grimmjow didn't want the other Espada to know that he was enjoying it so much. Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra's face towards his cock after the statement, "Just blow me."

"And impatient too!" Ulquiorra continued before taking the tip in his mouth teasingly. He ran his teeth lightly over the tender skin at the tip of the other man's penis, earning a very pleasing groan. Ulquiorra moved his mouth forward more so he had more than half of Grimmjow incased in his mouth. He swished his tongue around the length, sucking hard then backing off to suck soft only to return to sucking hard again.

Grimmjow threw his head back and sighed with pleasure. This was probably one of the best blowjobs he had ever gotten. Ulquiorra was just so skilled with that little pink tongue of his. He felt Ulquiorra's nails clawing at his backside as he swallowed more of the teal haired Espada into his throat. Ulquiorra bobbed his head up and down increasing the pressure on the teal haired Espada's dick. Grimmjow usually didn't cum that fast, but Ulquiorra sent him so over the edge that he could barely control himself. He moaned loudly not caring any longer. He tried to hold off as long as possible because he was enjoying Ulquiorra's mouth around his cock so much, but all great things had to come to an end.

Ulquiorra felt the other's cock twitch and sighed gratefully. He honestly didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep the whole of Grimmjow's member in his mouth. He was skilled he admitted, but he could only go on for so long without breathing. He nipped, licked, and sucked until the blue-eyed arrancar shot all his seed into Ulquiorra's mouth. The green-eyed Espada eagerly swallowed all of it and licked his lips.

Grimmjow grinned down at the higher ranked Espada and pulled him to his feet. Grimmjow closed his mouth over the others and their tongues dueled for dominance. It didn't really matter whose tongue won because Grimmjow knew he'd be the one on the receiving end, but that was the price he had to pay for the best blowjob ever. Plus he was sure it wouldn't be as bad as it was made out to be. In the end Ulquiorra pushed past Grimmjow's tongue anyways and started to explore all the crevasses.

Both pulled away abruptly when they felt a reiatsu nearing the room they were in. Ulquiorra cursed under his breath when he realized they were still in the book room. Grimmjow quickly pulled up his pants and fastened them around his waist as Ulquiorra stepped far away from him and sat on a chair folding one leg over the other. Grimmjow inhaled deeply to calm the hammering in his chest.

Ichimaru stepped into the library and gave one of his famous grins, "Oh yeah, I fergot I sent you guys in here. I don't need yer help anymore."

"You mean you made us waste our time in here?" Grimmjow growled, even though his mind screamed that it wasn't a waste of time, but an amazing experience that he wished could have lasted longer. He was thankful that Ichimaru had taken so long.

Ichimaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh, was it really a waste of time?"

Ulquiorra coughed, "I'll be leaving now if I'm not need."

"A course, a course."

"Yeah I'm outta here," Grimmjow agreed.

Ulquiorra grabbed hold of Grimmjow's jacket collar when they reached the door and whispered, "Later tonight in my room. I'll be expecting you."

He didn't even wait for an answer before he vanished. Grimmjow headed back to his room not wanting to wait so long as the night to come around.

Ichimaru snuck up to the door and heard the sweet little command Ulquiorra had given the sixth Espada. Ichimaru would have assumed Grimmjow would be the dominant one in the relationship, but looks could be deceiving. He grinned again proud of himself. It was so entertaining when he discovered new things.

"I'm sure they'll be a lot cheerier now," he said to no one but himself.

Grimmjow slammed his door behind him and collapsed onto his messy bed. He curled around a pillow and wrapped the sheets around his body. His tanned skin tingled in the sheets while he rested in that position. Later that night in Ulquiorra's room, he could only imagine. The other was obviously very excited about it. Actually Grimmjow found himself kind of excited about it too; he was finally getting his second night with the smaller arrancar. If this went well he was pleased to think that a third and a fourth night could occur. He tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes deciding to take a nap so he would be well rested for the excursions to come.

Ulquiorra stopped off at Aizen-sama's office before he went to his own room. There were a few things he was supposed to do, but he wasn't really in the mood to do them anymore. He licked his thin lips engraving the memory of Grimmjow moaning only for him. The other Espada had been so eager to agree that perhaps he had be expecting it too… or wanting it just as much. No matter what the reason was, Ulquiorra was definitely going to give Grimmjow a ride he would remember. His hand reached out to open the door, but the knob started to turn and then the door pushed forward. The black haired arrancar took a step back to avoid being hit by the door.

"Oh Ulquiorra, what are ya doin' here?"

Ulquiorra looked at Ichimaru with his expressionless face, although he was very curious as to why the former captain was always popping about, "I needed to speak to Aizen-sama."

Once again Ulquiorra was fed up with seeing Aizen-sama and Ichimaru together all the time. Although he was grateful to the former captain for the library stunt he still didn't know why the two were always together. He could never find Aizen-sama without the other wandering not far behind. Were they really formulating a plan that big or… was it something else? Grimmjow was a good distraction, no a great distraction, but that was all he was. In the end the unanswered question still hung loosely around in Ulquiorra's brilliant mind.

"Now probably ain't the best time."

"Why?"

Ichimaru grinned his famous smile, "Tousen's in there complainin'."

"About what?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"I think 'bout me again."

"Why?"

When Ichimaru didn't answer the green-eyed arrancar turned to leave when the former captain spoke again with a different subject at hand, "Sorry 'bout leavin' you and Grimmjow in there for so long. Hope you weren't too bored."

Ulquiorra felt a hint of something, like perhaps Ichimaru knew exactly what had happened and actually done it on purpose, but he quickly dismissed the notion. He answered instead, "It was fine."

Ichimaru watched him go and mumbled to himself, "Bet it was more than fine."

Grimmjow rolled over. Why couldn't he get comfortable? He never had trouble falling asleep before. Was it because he was ecstatic about what was going to happen later that day? He rolled over again and sighed. A smirk formulated on his lips, why not get started right now? The Sexta Espada jumped out of bed and made his way down the hall with just one object on his mind.

Why did Ichimaru always say such weird things to him? Ulquiorra really hoped the former captain hadn't planned on leaving the two arrancar in there by themselves, even if it did help him out. Ulquiorra couldn't wait to get to his room. Although he suspected he'd have to wait for Grimmjow to appear anyways. He heaved a sigh and walked into his room.

Nearly the second Ulquiorra entered his room. He felt warm strong arms circle around his waist. And then hot breath on his ear, "I'm here."

"I thought I said later Grimmjow," Ulquiorra reprimanded although he was thoroughly pleased.

"I couldn't help myself."

Ulquiorra turned in the other's arms and grabbed the teal haired arrancar's lips with his teeth and yanked him towards the bed tenderly.

When Ulquiorra let go Grimmjow spoke, "I'll make another deal with you before we start, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra loved it when Grimmjow spoke his name. It wasn't very often that he said it and it just rolled so smoothly off his tongue. That alone could make his heart flutter wildly. He raised an eyebrow vaguely interested, "Oh really? And what's that?"

He didn't really care what kind of deal Grimmjow wanted to tell him, he just wanted to hear the larger arrancar roll his name off those fine lips again.

"If this activity is very enjoyable, how about we make this occur more often?" Grimmjow suggested.

Ulquiorra was intrigued. Was Grimmjow suggesting that they become a couple? And if he was, how did he have the confidence to ask the higher ranked Espada something like this?

Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra's face contorting into his different thoughts and continued, "No promises though."

Ulquiorra's green eyes brightened and he shifted them to look back at Grimmjow, "All right, Grimmjow. It sounds good."

With that done, Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his uniform and pulled him in crashing their lips together for the second time that day. It didn't matter how many times they did it as long as his hunger was fulfilled this time. He needed the larger arrancar so bad. For the few weeks since their last encounter he just remembered the other slamming into him over and over again. It was his turn to return the favor. He wanted Grimmjow to know how it felt to have someone banging into you so hard you wanted to die from the pleasure. He pushed Grimmjow back and jumped on top of him, straddling the man's chest with his hips.

Grimmjow reached up his hands and pushed Ulquiorra's jacket off his shoulders. It rolled down off his arms and landed on the bed, then Grimmjow knocked it off and started to work on Ulquiorra's pants. As Grimmjow worked on his clothing, Ulquiorra returned the favor and undressed his prize. After Ulquiorra had ripped off the other's pants he started rubbing his hands all over Grimmjow's body to relax him. When Grimmjow let out a pleased sigh; Ulquiorra moved his body lower, letting the two partially erect members rub against each other. At the touch of contact between them, both dicks jumped to full on hard.

Ulquiorra nipped at Grimmjow's mouth until he gained entrance. It satisfied him deeply that Grimmjow was being so excepting of his fate for the night. He had actually hoped the hot-tempered Espada would put up more of a battle, but oh well. No matter what way Grimmjow acted the end result would be the same. They broke the kiss for the need of air and when their lungs were filled again, their mouths did a dance all their own.

As Grimmjow moved his hand up Ulquiorra's chest and to his neck a sharp gasp escaped the black haired arrancar. Grimmjow noticed that his fingers had brushed across the chain hole at the bottom of his throat. Who knew that Ulquiorra would be so sensitive there? Before Grimmjow had a chance to touch that specific area again, Ulquiorra rolled Grimmjow onto his stomach and started to run his fingers up and down the other's sides. Grimmjow took a sharp intake of breath indicating to Ulquiorra that that was one of his sweet spots. When the smaller Espada ran his thin fingers over the same patch of skin Grimmjow couldn't contain what poured from his mouth.

"Oh Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra's cock twitched violently. No matter what was going on the sound of his name from this man's lips sent him over the edge. Grimmjow noticed how Ulquiorra's dick jumped fully and wondered what had caused it.

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder meeting Ulquiorra's eyes, "What gets you so turned on?"

The Cuatro Espada ignored Grimmjow completely. Ulquiorra refused to give away his secret. Although he loved the way it made him feel he liked when in came unexpectedly. The fourth Espada ran his fingers lightly over the same area and Grimmjow let out a throaty groan. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else Ulquiorra placed his thumb and forefinger in Grimmjow's buttocks. Grimmjow squirmed around a bit at first, but by the time Ulquiorra offered a third finger Grimmjow was actually starting to enjoy it. Ulquiorra smirked at how easily he could get the Sexta Espada to bend to his every whim. Once he felt the other arrancar beginning to get accustomed to that he added a fourth finger. After scissoring and wiggling his fingers around for two minutes he heard a piercing gasp and he smirked. He had found the tender and sweet spot he had been searching for. He pushed his fingers in deeper, scratching his nails over the prostate.

The sensations drove Grimmjow up the wall. Is this what Ulquiorra had felt? Or was Ulquiorra just doing a better job then him? He didn't know what it was, but he was enjoying himself immensely.

When Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was appreciating the touches a little too much he quickly retracted his fingers and pushed his throbbing member into him. Grimmjow let out a grunt at the suddenness, but made no other sounds. Ulquiorra couldn't describe how good it felt to be engulfed by the other. The inner ass muscles in Grimmjow's backside were clenching at him so tightly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in sheer joy. He loved the feeling of being inside someone, but he had to admit that being inside Grimmjow pleased him more than any of the others he had ever had.

Ulquiorra pulled out so quickly and harshly that Grimmjow couldn't help but give up another moan. The thinner arrancar started to move in and out at such a torturingly slow pace that he thought he was going to die. He wanted to do something for Ulquiorra to make his cock jump in anticipation again, but he didn't know what had caused the reaction the time before. Suddenly he remember the conversation they had the first time about when Ulquiorra was so amazed when Grimmjow let the name slip out of his mouth. Could that have been what made Ulquiorra's dick twitch excitedly?

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow purred.

Ulquiorra's nails dug a little deeper into Grimmjow's shoulder at his name. He then increased the pace immediately banging into Grimmjow faster and harder. He couldn't control himself.

Grimmjow chuckled lightly, "Do you like it when I say…"

"Don't say it," Ulquiorra growled, "you'll get me too damn worked up."

Was the fourth Espada actually admitting that he could get worked up? The normally emotionless man obviously couldn't hide anything from him. Grimmjow grinned happily; he wanted to have even more fun with the other man, but when he shifted his hips to the left a little more he cried out.

Ulquiorra let a smirk cross his face and he started to hit the same spot over and over and over again.

"Ah, please stop, you'll make me go crazy!" Grimmjow breathed.

Ulquiorra needed to do something to get his revenge on Grimmjow for saying his name so many times. When Ulquiorra guessed that Grimmjow couldn't take it any longer he quickened the pace further still and then with a loud and uncharacteristic moan, he let himself release into the taller arrancar.

Grimmjow collapsed letting his face get buried in the sheets. He groaned again when Ulquiorra pulled out of him soundlessly.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Grimmjow stated.

"Well if you liked being on the bottom so much you could have said something. I wouldn't mind fucking you again."

Grimmjow laughed. He had definitely set himself up for that one. He pulled Ulquiorra to his chest and looked into the dark green eyes inquisitively.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked staring back into the beautiful blue eyes.

"So can I come again?"

There was a tad bit of a pleading tone in it, but not very noticeable. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and let his cheek rest on Grimmjow's firm shoulder. Should he let the sixth Espada come again? He definitely had enjoyed himself and was sure he'd be able to enjoy himself if Grimmjow were to come again.

"Ulquiorra," he whispered into the other's ear.

Shivers went down Ulquiorra's spine and he couldn't help but sigh at his name. Why did Grimmjow have such power with the tone of his voice and his name? Well after that how could he possibly say no?

"Anytime you like Grimmjow."

Grimmjow hadn't expected that answer, but he couldn't have gotten a better one even if he wanted to, "I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

Ulquiorra removed his head and pushed Grimmjow away, "I know you will. Now go away I want to sleep."

After Grimmjow stood from the bed Ulquiorra rolled up in a ball with his sheets wrapped around him like a cocoon. Grimmjow smiled and grabbed his clothes pulling them over his body. He opened the door quietly and snuck into the hall of Hecho Mundo stealthily. He turned and then abruptly stopped.

"Watcha doin' leavin' Ulquiorra's room so late?"

Grimmjow laughed nervously and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Could Espada blush anyways? He ran a hand through his teal hair to clam his nerves.

"I was asking him something about what we were talking about in the book room," he lied not very smoothly.

"Oh, and did he answer it?" Ichimaru inquired.

Grimmjow had the distinct feeling that the former captain already knew exactly what they had been doing. Could he have been waiting for him to leave possibly? Well if he was then there was no reason to hide it any longer, "That and much more."

He turned to leave hurriedly and heard the abundant laughter fill the hall. He smirked to himself with a pleased face. Grimmjow wondered excitedly how his next encounter with the Cuatro Espada would turn out.


	3. Needed Challenge

Well I finally thought of a new idea, so here it is for you guys, part three. Sorry it was such a long wait, but I guess my mind just went on vacation. Sorry I know it's not as long as my other ones but hope you enjoy it nonetheless and please leave me a wonderful little review!!

Needed Challenge

"Ulquiorra…"

"Not now Grimmjow," the fourth Espada growled angrily.

Grimmjow hovered over the other arrancar, ignoring the dismissal. He'd been trying to get Ulquiorra's attention for days. He slightly wondered if he had done something to upset the other man, but finally voted on no. Everything he had done for the past five days had been perfectly respectable. It wasn't his fault that Ulquiorra was an up tight prick that was so difficult to get hard.

Ulquiorra glared at the sixth Espada, "You just thought something bad about me."

Grimmjow look offended, "Why would I ever think something bad about you, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra shuddered at the sound of his name, but didn't reply. He continued running the pen along the piece of paper. He had promised Aizen-sama all these papers would be completed by nighttime and everyone knew Ulquiorra could never disappoint his leader.

"What is all this?" Grimmjow ran his pointer finger down the length of the page.

Grimmjow's taut and tan body was only inches from Ulquiorra's. The sudden heat made his member ache in longing, but he detained it. He didn't want to be the one to go running to Grimmjow. He wanted to show his self-righteousness and prove that he didn't _need_ Grimmjow, the same way Grimmjow _needed_ him. So far… it wasn't working so well.

The Sexta Espada was really starting to get fed up with Ulquiorra's lack of responsiveness. What was the point in spending so much time with a lost cause? He got off of the chair he was sitting on, perched next to the fourth Espada's desk, and started towards the door.

Ulquiorra hated to give in, but he couldn't help it, "Where are you going?"

"To find someone that isn't so difficult."

The Cuarto Espada was insulted, "I'm too difficult?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Silly me, I thought you liked a challenge."

Grimmjow was next to him again in three seconds, "I don't like a challenge, I need a challenge."

He pulled Ulquiorra up from the chair and pressed his rough and eager lips against the expectant soft ones. The shorter arrancar swore his hands moved of their own accord and twisted themselves into the deep teal hair. Grimmjow flicked his hand down and ran it over the material of Ulquiorra's uniform, feeling an excited little bump.

"Looks like you won't be much of a challenge though," the blue-eyed Espada laughed.

Ulquiorra pulled away abruptly and sat back down at his desk, "I have work to do."

Grimmjow stared at the back of his head incredulously, "You can't possibly work like that."

"Watch me."

"Oh I don't want to watch you… actually that might not be so bad," Grimmjow chuckled.

Suddenly a devilish idea popped into the fourth Espada's mind, "You want to watch me?"

The Sexta Espada's eyebrow rose in a flash, "What do you mean?"

"How about we make a little bet?"

"Oh?" Grimmjow stated interestedly, "And what would that be?"

"If you can watch me, without taking matters into your own hands, you can have me."

"I can… have you?"

"Yes, as many times as you want."

Grimmjow strained his voice, "And if I can't control myself?"

Ulquiorra couldn't contain the smirk that crossed his pale features, "Then I get to watch you next time."

"I never knew you were this kinky, Ulquiorra."

Damn it, the sound of his name again sent goose bumps over his arms. He couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape his mouth.

"You'd be surprised, Grimmjow."

"So," Grimmjow started to wrap his arms around the Cuarto Espada's hips.

Ulquiorra batted the hands away defensively, "I didn't say right now! I've got to finish these papers for Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow groaned, "You're killing me here."

"That can be arranged."

Grimmjow sighed, "You did mean watch you masturbate right? Not watch you finish writing this bullshit?"

Once again Ulquiorra chuckled, "You had it right the first time."

"Good."

A knock then sounded at the door.

"You may enter," Ulquiorra called.

The door was pushed forward and the slim figure of Ichimaru Gin, entered the room. He looked at Grimmjow who was now sprawled out on the bed. The former captain seemed un-phased to see the fourth and sixth Espadas in the same room peacefully.

"Nice ta see you two gettin' along."

Ulquiorra ignored the comment, "What do you want?"

"The cap'n was just wonderin' if his papers were done yet."

"He told me I had until late. I still have time."

Gin looked out the window with a confused expression, "But it's always pretty late in here, don'tcha think?"

Grimmjow put his face in the pillow to muffle his laughter. He loved to hear Ulquiorra when he was getting a taste of his own smart-ass medicine, but knew that if he laughed freely he would be reprimanded for it later.

Ulquiorra shot a dirty look towards the bed, and then turned back to the former third division captain, "I will personally bring them to him when I'm finished."

"Great ta hear. See you guys later, or probably not," Gin let his fox grin show on his face for a few more seconds before he left the two arrancar in peace.

"Now where were we?" Grimmjow wondered.

"Finishing these papers," Ulquiorra mumbled.

"You know we could always just leave this bet for another night and…"

"No!" Ulquiorra snapped.

Grimmjow watched the pen in the smaller arrancar's hand go twice the speed it had been going before.

"What is all this junk? Do you want me to help?"

"You're actually offering to help?"

"I'm not totally useless. Here, give me some," Grimmjow put his hand out for some of the papers.

"No."

"It will go faster."

"I can do it, Grimmjow."

"Suit yourself."

Grimmjow once again made himself comfortable on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The room was so silent except for the scraping sound of ink against thin wood. Ulquiorra was such a hard person to understand and he was very unexpected. Who knew that those were the thoughts that had been plaguing him throughout the days? If Grimmjow knew this was what had been bothering the Cuarto Espada he would have surely acted four days sooner. Grimmjow didn't even notice Ulquiorra had left until he heard the door open and saw the black haired arrancar re-entering his room.

"That was quick."

"Yes, but this won't be," Ulquiorra breathed across Grimmjow's ear then gave him a light shove towards the other end of the bed.

Grimmjow eagerly relinquished his position and moved to take up only half of the bed.

Ulquiorra moved off the bed again and started to undress. He pulled off his blank white shoes and placed them neatly under his bed. Then he started to unbutton his uniform top. Spending extensive time undoing each one slowly. Once the buttons were completed, he let the top slip off one shoulder, then a few seconds later off the other one.

Grimmjow's breath hitched, "Who knew Ulquiorra could be such a tease."

Ulquiorra ignored the bantering and continued, letting his uniform top fall gracefully to the floor. The fourth Espada took his sword off of his hip and placed it across his shoes, under the bed. He then untied his bottoms and let them fall by themselves, at an agonizingly slow pace. Once that was complete he crawled onto the bed like he was going to go all the way to Grimmjow, but stopped just short of him. He propped himself up against the back board and leaned his head back.

Grimmjow licked his lips in excitement. The sixth Espada could see how hard Ulquiorra was and that made his dick spring to it's full length instantly. He moaned loudly even though he wasn't being touched and wasn't doing any touching. Just the sight of Ulquiorra's head leaning back, and his pale white hand running over his own length so lightly, was driving him insane.

Ulquiorra hadn't even been able to palm himself before he felt Grimmjow's urgent mouth probing into his own. Ulquiorra tried to push Grimmjow away, but the grip the teal haired arrancar had on him was iron hard. The green-eyed Espada quickly gave up his fight and joined Grimmjow's urgent kiss. He yanked Grimmjow's jacket off his arms and pulled the larger Espada onto him. Tanned muscular chest met pale chiseled white and they still weren't close enough. Ulquiorra hurriedly fumbled with the tie to the Sexta Espada's bottom and after an impatient moan, they were disposed off.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra onto his stomach and barely stuck his fingers into the smaller arrancar's asshole before he penetrated and started thrusting in. Ulquiorra was so hot and heated that he felt almost no discomfort and egged Grimmjow on immensely by bucking his hips and pushing against the larger arrancar roughly. The sixth Espada's larger hand groped around until it came in contact with Ulquiorra's hard and eagerly awaiting member. Surprisingly it took both men a while to cum, but it suited them both fine because they got to stay connected even longer. Finally after the liquid white fluid was cooling on their bodies and sheets, Grimmjow pulled out. A moan escaped both pairs of lips and they stared at each other for a long moment. Ulquiorra was first to speak.

"You weren't much of a challenge Grimmjow."

Grimmjow groaned unhappily, "That's because I needed you so bad Ulquiorra. You can't always keep me waiting so long."

"But you didn't even let me cum."

"I know," Grimmjow sighed. Then after a pause he continued, "So yeah I lose, what do I have to do?"

Ulquiorra propped himself on his elbow to look into Grimmjow's amazingly vivid teal eyes, "I get to watch you now."

"That's not so bad," Grimmjow decided.

"But I'll show you what real restrain is."

"That's going to be the bad part."

"Why?"

"Because we all know you have too much restrain," Grimmjow confided.

Ulquiorra looked at him questioningly, "Is that a bad thing?"

"For most things no, but when it comes to sex, it's a very bad thing."

The black haired arrancar laughed and soon the teal haired Espada joined in. When they were finished and satisfied Ulquiorra spoke, "So then tomorrow?"

Grimmjow glared at him, "Absolutely not! You have to wait five days like I did."

Ulquiorra shrugged, "That's fine with me." He rolled over and scooted out of the bed, "In five days then."

Grimmjow heaved a heavy sigh in defeat, "Five days is too long."

"But it's what you decided on Grimmjow."

"I take it back, I take it back."

Ulquiorra moved back and whispered in Grimmjow's ear, "I'll visit you in your room in five days."

Grimmjow growled in frustration, but gave up. Guess he would just have to wait five days. He swore it would be a very needed challenge that he was definitely going to win this time around.


	4. Five Days

I'm sure you guys were expecting this next part, hehe

I'm sure you guys were expecting this next part, hehe. There will be one more part after this one and then that's it, wah! Not sure when it's going to be finished yet. Once again hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing, it makes me really happy!

Five Days

The first day really wasn't so bad. Grimmjow did his work like the good little arrancar he was considered occasionally… rarely, all right almost never. Went to the arrancar meeting like nothing had changed between Ulquiorra and himself, actually technically it didn't change in front of everyone else, but that was beside the point. He told himself it would be a piece of cake to wait that long. He had to wait for things way longer than five days before. He had waited two weeks after the first time with Ulquiorra and then waited another five days after that time. He didn't think about how hard the other five days had really been. Not including the fact that it wasn't known when they were going to, you know. At least now he knew. It didn't seem so bad right? Well after saying it the first seven times in the day he believed it. As it got later and he had to go back to his room empty handed and alone, it wasn't so fine anymore.

So what was another four days?

It was for a stupid bet.

The second day wasn't as easy. The only thing keeping him going was his exceptional pride and that barely did it. While he passed Ulquiorra in an empty corridor, he was forced to watch the fourth Espada sway his hips very noticeably. He was almost tempted to touch, but luckily he refrained. The cute sway was something that Grimmjow usually appreciated, but not when his cock got hard in a second and then strained against his pants embarrassingly. The fact that he knew it wouldn't be cured later in the day didn't help either. He literarily rushed out of the Espada meeting so he could go back to his room and jerk himself off. What made it ten times worse was the fact that after the meeting Ulquiorra specifically asked him to stay for a minute and he didn't. Then it came back to Aizen that he didn't do what Ulquiorra said and he got in trouble… again. Ulquiorra was trying to prove a point that he was going to win, but Grimmjow would not so easily accept defeat. Grimmjow knew the stupid prick did it on purpose to just rub it in his face. Actually he wished he could rub his in Ulquiorra's face… bad thoughts! The more he thought about it, the more his cock hurt. And no matter how many times he jerked himself off it didn't compare to the feelings Ulquiorra made him have when it was Ulquiorra's hand… or mouth.

So what was another three days?

It was torture.

The third day couldn't even be considered a day. It was like someone was just stabbing into his heart. A day usually had time, things happen, you remember, and then it ends. This was just never ending torture. But technically it did end so it was a day. He spent fifty percent of the day avoiding Ulquiorra. Every time he sensed the other's spiritual energy he evaporated from the area. He even skipped the arrancar meeting so he wouldn't see the other Espada. It would be better not seeing Ulquiorra and getting super hard when he couldn't be satisfied, even though it was painful to be away from him. If Ulquiorra didn't give in soon, Grimmjow wasn't sure he could make it… but he was strong! He was the Sexta Espada after all. How could he let a little thing like sex ruin his mind and reputation? Easily actually, he wanted Ulquiorra real bad. He went to bed very early just so he could consider the day over.

So what was another two days?

It was impossible.

The fourth day was the worst of all. The bad thing about going to bed so early was waking up just as early. Even after relaxing and lying in bed for two hours, the day had still barely begun. To make it ten times worse Ulquiorra was a very big morning person. To make it twenty times worse there was no way he couldn't go to the arrancar meeting again and that meant he couldn't avoid Ulquiorra again. So he made up his mind. He would totally and completely ignore Ulquiorra today. He took his normal seat. As Ulquiorra started speaking he glanced at Grimmjow curiously, but Grimmjow wouldn't give in. He kept his face serious and wouldn't even twitch his mouth up into a smile. When the meeting ended he vanished so quickly and knew there was no way Ulquiorra could get at him today. His plan had worked! Now there was the fact of just one more day left. One stupid… pitiful… useless… resentful… day.

So what was another one day?

The truth is… there wasn't a fifth day.

--

Day one- acting normal.

It was a pretty easy thing to do. It's not like he normally showed emotions anyways. Ulquiorra got up at the same time he always did, he did his morning routine as usual. He visited Aizen-sama and did everything asked of him. Went to the arrancar meeting and acted as the usual cold-hearted bitch that he was. He didn't even give his lover a pity glance, he couldn't afford it. The truth was he felt really bad for Grimmjow. He could easily tell that the sixth Espada wasn't fairing half as well as he was for this little bet. It made him want to win that much more. At what expense, he honestly couldn't care, he just wanted to _win_.

Success.

Day two- get him jealous.

It was going to be worth it. Grimmjow would be begging for him by the end of the day, he was _positive_. Every time he had seduced Grimmjow with his body. Ulquiorra smirked as memories of the two of them flashed across his mind. In a few hours that would be them once again. He had strong feelings for Grimmjow, but he knew the strong man could only bear the pain for so long. When he noticed the Sexta Espada alone in one of the corridors he couldn't help but add a little kick to his walk. He felt his hips moving twice as much as they usually did, but he didn't care. This was an all or nothing plan and he wasn't planning on getting nothing. At first he asked Grimmjow to stay after the meeting so they could pick a time and place, he was _that_ confident. So when he saw Grimmjow sprint out at the end, his temper flared up uncontrollably. He got even though, obviously. He still didn't plan on being alone that night, but a shock filled him when Grimmjow didn't end up pounding on his door sometime during the night. Ulquiorra was almost positive that he had seen Grimmjow hard at least twice throughout the day. Did that mean he had gotten satisfaction from someone else? Enraged jealously consumed him and he swore he'd get revenge if that was the case.

Success.

Day three- heartfelt revenge.

It was nothing as he had hoped. He would start walking down a hallway, then he felt Grimmjow's spiritual energy he would start heading in that direction and then the flicker of energy he felt disappeared. Where did the Sexta Espada keep vanishing to? No matter where, it was driving Ulquiorra insane. At the meeting he was sure he would be able to confront Grimmjow then decide his next plan of action, but it didn't work out that way. Grimmjow didn't even show up! Ulquiorra was almost tempted to go to Aizen-sama once again to get even with the teal-haired arrancar, but he finally decided against it. No matter how angry he was at Grimmjow, he would get in big trouble if Aizen-sama found out he missed a whole meeting. If Ulquiorra didn't see Grimmjow, how was he supposed to know what to do? He literary searched every room, corridor, and corner in all of Hueco Mundo. Finally he found Grimmjow in his room, but there was nothing he could do now. He couldn't go in and ruin everything. The only thought that kept him sane was the fact that Grimmjow was alone. Feeling very upset and defeated Ulquiorra made his way back to his room. The sad truth hit him very hard, that he was going to _lose_.

Failure.

Day four- show chivalry.

If he couldn't get what he wanted through the only means he knew, then he would do it through something he had never done before. He was going to be _nice_. If Grimmjow didn't show up to the arrancar meeting he didn't know what he was going to do. He definitely wouldn't go to Aizen-sama, but he wouldn't do anything else. He would just give up. Luckily for him Grimmjow did show up. Ulquiorra put on his kindest game face and lead the meeting cheerfully. The Cuarto Espada kept glancing to Grimmjow for approval, but he became disconcerted when the other arrancar wouldn't meet his gaze. Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel the desolation of confusion. He thought he would be winning and playing the game well but he felt himself falling more and more behind. It was actually very _painful_ to have these feelings. When the meeting ended even before he turned around he felt Grimmjow gone. The loneliness he felt was something he thought would never occur to him. What could he possibly do now? What was left to do?

Failure.

Day five- undecided.

--

Early in the morning, a time when Ulquiorra usually had all to himself, he heard a soft knocking on his door. He tried to figure out who it was by the spiritual energy, but they were keeping it well hidden. He opened the door and nearly let his eyes bulge at the person who stood in front of him. Quickly he reeled his shock back in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't think five days is working for me."

Ulquiorra snickered, "Too much pressure for you?"

"Yes."

Ulquiorra stared intently at Grimmjow. He was being unusually honest. The shorter arrancar really couldn't decide his next plan of action.

It was decided for him.

Grimmjow took the step forward closing the distance between their bodies. He pulled Ulquiorra's soft body to his roughly, keeping an iron grip around his waist. Ulquiorra blinked his large emerald eyes in surprise. Grimmjow was being unusually tender as well.

"Ulquiorra…"

His name again. The way Grimmjow said it. Everything that happened in the past four days melted out of his mind. The only thing left was Grimmjow and himself.

"I need you."

That sent Ulquiorra way over the edge. He jumped onto Grimmjow. His legs wrapped around Grimmjow's torso. The teal-haired Espada dropped the door, letting it slam into its place. He grabbed Ulquiorra's back to keep the black-haired man from slipping. He easily made his way to the bed and dropped Ulquiorra on it.

In less than seven second the Cuarto and Sexta Espada's outfits and swords were on the ground. Grimmjow eagerly dipped his head down, nipping Ulquiorra's chest hard, leaving red-raw marks all over. Ulquiorra's hands twisted into the teal head yanking it up from his stomach. He pulled Grimmjow's face to his and placed his lips over the soft red ones. The larger arrancar slid his tongue easily into the other's mouth. Their tongues did their little dance and Grimmjow was overly pleased to see that Ulquiorra was giving into him totally and completely. The green eyed arrancar wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck pulling the other man even closer, if that was possible.

Finally Ulquiorra pulled away.

"What is it?" Grimmjow wondered grumpily. The loss of contact was making him very unhappy.

"You… lose," he stated breathlessly.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra. You want this just as much as I do."

Ulquiorra let a coy smile play across his face, "No I think I want this more than you do."

He yanked Grimmjow's mouth back to his own and bit down on the blue eyed Espada's tender lip. He stared directly into the larger Espada's teal eyes and Grimmjow matched his gaze. Grimmjow growled in pleasure and pain, pushing Ulquiorra away from him. He ran a finger town the pale arrancar's body and stopped inches from the erect member.

"Grimmjow, I know you're going to give me shit for this later but… I want you inside me, now!"

"That's two of us," Grimmjow grinned triumphantly and flipped the smaller man over onto his stomach.

Grimmjow licked his own fingers very carefully and then stuck them into the man under him. He did scissor motions and stretched him for a few moments before he decided it was good enough. He positioned his rock hard cock at the opening and pushed in with a delighted groan. Ulquiorra felt almost no discomfort and he rocked with Grimmjow's rhythm. Grimmjow's hand easily found Ulquiorra's equally hard dick and he pumped it along with their bodies. Both moaned, twisted and turned with their bodies, finding themselves at different angles and enjoying it much more than usual. It was erotic and kinky the perfect kind of sex they were both craving.

Finally after about four minutes Grimmjow released all his speed inside of Ulquiorra. With a deep sigh of satisfaction they disengaged themselves. They lay side by side next to each other. Ulquiorra turned to stare at Grimmjow deeply. Grimmjow noticed soon after and responded to the intense look.

"What's that look for?"

Ulquiorra uncharacteristically moved a piece of teal hair away from Grimmjow's eye before he answered. "I was just thinking how beautiful you look."

Grimmjow sat up stunned, "What?"

Ulquiorra sighed and tapped the lush material of the bed with his hand before he spoke again, "Never mind."

Grimmjow lay back down, but put his hand on Ulquiorra's cheek. "You look like a mess."

Ulquiorra swatted Grimmjow's hand away, "Oh go away."

"I won't."

"I was afraid of that."

"Ulquiorra."

The green eyed Espada turned to stare at Grimmjow.

"I won't ever let you be with anyone else."

"Is that a threat?" Ulquiorra didn't really care if it was or wasn't.

"No it's a declaration."

"A what–"

Grimmjow crushed his lips against Ulquiorra's again pulling the other man to him once again. Before anymore words could be exchanged they were going for round two. Looks like there weren't going to be anymore five day waits! That was just fine with the both of them.


End file.
